


Dragon's Tragedy

by Zehntacles



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zehntacles/pseuds/Zehntacles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending to the episode "Dragon's Quest", taken after Spike is confronted by the three teenage dragons and his friends come to help him.  The results are a much more tragic outcome should they have decided to stay and fight.  Reader discretion is advised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon's Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a non-profit fanfiction created for entertainment purposes only. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. This story contains content of an adult nature and is an Alternate Reality take of the characters. This story has graphic depictions of violence of a sexual nature, reader discretion is advised. Please support the official release.

"Now, if you don't back off, you'll see what us ponies do when confronted by a huge group of jerky dragons." Spike proclaimed proudly to the trio of misfit teenage dragons he'd befriended only hours prior.

"Oh yeah?" The largest one by far with the ruby red scales stated, blowing thick black smoke into Spike's face in confrontation. "What's that?" Spike looked at the little egg he'd stood up for in his claws and the trio of ponies behind him who had gone through who knew what just to be by his side in this moment of need. A feeling rose in him, a feeling like a proud dragon should have. He glared back at the larger members of his kind and replied. 

"We send them flying back home to their mama's!" Spike said pointing a clawed finger at the group leader.

"We do what!?" Twilight exclaimed at Spike's sudden confidence. 

"Yeah! So if you don't wanna get hurt you better take off while you still can." Rainbow Dash shouted, backing Spike up. Despite their confidence the dragons didn't look intimidated and Twilight and Rarity were beginning to question the wisdom of dropping their disguise.

"Perhaps it would be best if both parties went their separate ways at this time before anything unwanted befalls somepony?" Rarity offered taking a few steps back from the looming dragons that were approaching them. The red dragon just laughed louder at their supposed bravery. 

"This is cracking me up. Fine Shrimp, you wanna be a pony then we can treat you just like one. Hope you like the heat!" The red dragon pulled his head back to let a blast of fire loose onto the helpless Spike but he was saved by a rainbow colored blur flying forward and delivering a double legged kick straight to the dragon's face and flattening him on the grass. 

"Yeah, that's right! You just got Dashed!" Seeing their leader thrown to the dirt the skinny purple dragon and fat brown dragon leaped at Rainbow Dash to take her on. Even with their claws they found it difficult to subdue the flying, bucking pegasus. Spike watched on helplessly as he didn't know how to join in the fight. 

"Twilight, what should I do!?" Spike exclaimed and the lavender unicorn came running to the rescue. Using her magic she caused a sudden burst that tossed the fat brown dragon back away from Rainbow Dash. With him removed she wasted no time in kicking the skinnier purple one in the chest and knocking him away. 

"Yeah, that's how we do it in Ponyville!" Rainbow Dash shouted in triumph although Rarity and Twilight were not sharing in her enthusiasm. 

"Rainbow Dash, you've proven your point! Let's leave!" Rarity protested but Rainbow was still enjoying her victory. 

"We're bad, you're lame! We're hot, you're not!" Rainbow was dancing in the air now and Spike was chanting along with her to support her victory. It was due to her celebration that no one noticed the red dragon get back to his feet. He moved more quickly than they anticipated, swinging a fist instead of a claw and knocking Rainbow Dash to the ground in one swing. 

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight shouted, looking to help her but the other dragons were getting to their feet as well. Twilight saw the situation getting worse as they were now looming over Spike and Rainbow. 

"Spike, give me that egg right now or I'll make your pony friends pay!" The red one roared at him and Spike was shaking with fear, he looked to his friends and suddenly tossed the egg behind him.

"Rarity, catch it!" Thankfully the white unicorn was fast on her reflexes and did just that, stopping the egg in mid-air with her magic. Spike turned back to the other dragons and held his arms out. "Guys run away! I'll... I'll hold 'em off!" Twilight and Rarity just stood on helplessly, unable to leave their friends behind. Spike however was true to his word staying between them and Rainbow Dash. "You guys better back off, or I swear if you hurt them you'll regret it." 

"Hm, tough talk Spike." The red dragon stated almost sounding respectful to the small purple dragon. Then he swung his body around, hitting Spike with his tail and sending the baby dragon flying. Twilight screamed out his name in horror watching her beloved friend sail through the air and roll along the ground. "Too bad that's all it is." The dragons began to approach the unicorns. Rainbow tried to get up to defend them but the fat brown dragon was suddenly on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

"Hey! Get off me, let me go! You're heavy, move it!" Rainbow Dash tried to wiggle herself free but the big dragon had a strong grip on her. Twilight was too scared for Spike to think straight and the other two dragons were on top of them quickly. The red dragon narrowed his eyes at them.

"Going to hand over that egg, or do I have to take it?" Twilight was in a panic and that left Rarity to handle them. She had no way of fighting back like her friends so she used the only defense she could.

"I will never hand this egg over to you." Rarity stated confidently, floating the egg behind herself. The red dragon roared in anger but she stood her ground.

"No one says no to me! Get them!" He ordered the skinny purple dragon and the monster was on them in seconds, grabbing them both by the waist. Twilight shrieked in surprise and Rarity still kept the egg out of reach. 

"Well you should get used to hearing people say no. After all with your brutish attitude and general lack of manners there's no way anyone would ever want to work with you. I can hardly believe these hooligans accompanying you desire to be your friend. The way you take care of yourselves too it's just ghastly! I know you're dragons but you could groom those scales now and again..." 

"Shut up shut up shut up!" The red dragon roared and reached behind Rarity, pulling the egg free from her grip. Spike was still unconscious from the blow and was unable to help. Rainbow Dash was running out of steam to struggled and could only look on powerless. "Finally! Let's have a late night snack." The dragon held the egg up ready to devour it. As he let it go to fall into his jaws there was a sudden burst of magic and the egg disappeared as his jaws snapped on nothing. He roared into the night.

Twilight let out a sigh of relief after casting her spell, magically transporting the egg away to safety. The dragon grabbed her by the mane and looked her in the eyes. "Where is it!?" 

"Some place you'll never find it. So you might as well let us go." Twilight spat back at him, enraged he'd hit her friends. The dragon just growled in reply.

"Let you go? Oh no, now I'm going to have to make good on my promise to Shrimp over there. Grab her horn, stupid." 

"Oh yeah, right." The purple skinny dragon put a clawed hand around Twilight's horn and she felt strange. Her magic wasn't flowing through her horn properly any longer. 

"What? What's going on? Why can't I use my magic!?" 

"Heh, you don't know much about dragons huh?" The purple skinny one said. "Quartz dragons can block magic with their claws and spiked tails. Can't do anything while I got this." Realizing the dire situation they were in the girls began to struggle harder than before, pulling against their captors to no avail. Rarity fought back louder than ever.

"You dirty scoundrels! Why to think any sort of male could behave in such a way. Don't you know chivalry, don't you know tact? Your actions are no better than that of a vile beast! Taking helpless damsels and rough housing them. Threatening innocent eggs that cannot protect themselves. Where is your sense of pride? And you, you shaggy oaf. Stop squeezing me so hard. I'm of a delicate nature and I cannot be hoisted about like this." 

"Dude, do something! I can't take much more of this." The skinny purple dragon complained over Rarity's endless whining. The brown dragon on Rainbow Dash not really paying attention, instead having found some amusement in playing with Rainbow's mane to her dismay. 

"She's a pretty pony, I like her." The fat dragon spoke as he kept the pegasus pinned. The red dragon put a hand under Rarity's chin and lifted her face to look at his.

"They are pretty good looking for ponies, huh? Maybe we wont have to burn 'em up right away after all." The red dragon go a malicious grin as he looked Rarity over, Twilight watching with growing concern due to her helpless state. Rarity however was still in full rant mode.

"Of course we look good, we're some of the most beautiful ponies in all of Ponyville. Now if you're kind enough to compliment us perhaps you could be so kind as to release us?" 

"She talks too much though." The red dragon stated now standing up at his full height on his lags. "I got a way to keep her quiet though." Rarity wasn't paying attention to what he had planned but Twilight saw it coming. 

"Rarity, stop talking!" 

"Why? What ever are they mmmmf!" Rarity shouted out through muffled lips as the dragon suddenly pushed it's scaly cock into her mouth. Twilight had seen the creature getting aroused as it was looking Rarity over and she had already feared for the worst. The red dragon grabbed her by the horn and the mane and pulled her closer to himself, pushing the unwelcome appendage deeper into Rarity's mouth. 

"Oh wow! She's a lot better like this." The red dragon stated as it held Rarity fast against it's crotch. "You girls are lucky, I wouldn't let just any pony satisfy me you know." Everyone watched in shock as Rarity was forced into oral sex with the beast, the dragon using his grip on her and his strength to make her suck in a rhythm. The purple dragon looked over Twilight's flanks and she began to feel a panic in her heart.

"Hey, do you think it's okay for us to do this? Like what if someone finds out?" The purple dragon asked hesitantly but their red scaled leader didn't think a thing of it.

"Who are they going to tell? They're just ponies! Just enjoy 'em, they ruined our night after all." The red one replied as Rarity was starting to go along with his motions if just to keep from having her neck hurt from his constant pulling and pushing, not wanting to be injured or choke to death. Twilight could see the tears streaming down her friend's face and shuddered. Worse yet was the shouting from Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, stop that! Stop it, what are you doing!?" Rainbow was panicking and trying to flap her wings but the large brown dragon had a tight hold of them, keeping her from getting any lift off. He was positing himself behind her and Twilight could see the terror in Rainbow's expression. The brown dragon however seemed to delight in it.

"I like your colors pony. I'm going to really enjoy you." His used one clawed hand to push her tail out of the way and line himself up between her legs. "I wanna keep you after this is over." 

"Stop it!" Twilight screamed out at them. "She's a virgin, she can't handle it! Please you're going to hurt her!" Twilight was protesting but felt a clawed hand suddenly grab between her own legs, feeling her up in her most private areas. She couldn't even turn her head to look at her attacker as he still had a tight grip on her horn. "Oh no." 

"You have a really nice body." The purple dragon commented feeling her up and touching her in places she never wanted to be touched by hands like these. He kept commenting on how pretty she looked and how much he liked her, the words making her skin crawl. Then Rainbow Dash screamed. 

"Noooo! No please! It hurts, take it out! It hurts! It hurts!" Rainbow Dash wailed as she was raped by the fat dragon. Her petite, athletic body shaking hard as it was violated by something she couldn't reasonably handle. Twilight pushed the wandering sharp fingers out of her mind as she watched her friend break down into tears in front of her. She wanted to scream out to somepony, anypony for help but she knew it wasn't coming. They were on their own. 

Rarity tried to see her friend in her moment of turmoil but any attempt to move her head away from it's task was met with a hard shove into her lips. She was already struggling to breath with the horrible thing in her throat and was just managing to keep herself from gagging up from the violation. "There's no way I'm going to be done with you with just this." The red dragon promised Rarity more tortures to come. "You're way too nice to let go. Were you Shrimp's favorite?" Rarity glared daggers up at the red dragon and he just laughed. "Yeah, I bet you were! Bet he never made you feel good like I do." Rarity tried to push him away with her front legs but it was hopeless, he was just too strong. 

"Hey, do you taste good?" The purple dragon whispered to Twilight in that creepy, skin crawling way and she didn't respond. If anything she felt sick to her stomach just hearing him. "I bet you do." Suddenly her world was turned upside down as Twilight was flipped over onto her back and dropped on the ground with a loud thud. Before she could recover the purple dragon was over her in a sixty-nine position, his tail wrapping around her horn to keep it useless. "I bet you do." He repeated again and slid his tongue between Twilight's legs. She winced at the horrible, snaky feeling on her privates and fought back the need to cry out. One of them had to stay strong, find a way out of this. 

From her position on the grass she could see Rainbow Dash close to her. She was sobbing openly now, the horrible fat brown dragon thrusting into her mercilessly as he held her down. She was getting the worst of it by far and Twilight wanted to save her friend so badly. She felt the snaky tongue enter inside her and her body wiggled wanting to escape. Reaching out one of her front legs she managed to touch Rainbow Dash's front hoof. The girl opened her eyes to see Twilight's face offering a sad smile to her. It was all the comfort she could give. 

"This pony really knows how to suck on a dragon." The red dragon mocked Rarity, Twilight glaring at him for his horrible behavior. "What a slut, I bet she's practiced on a lot of ponies back home huh?" He pulled her by the mane, taking her off of his cock finally and letting her cough and gasp for air now that it was finally removed from her mouth. Her face was tear stricken but despite that she still glared in defiance at him. "So how many have you sucked before?" 

"I swear... I swear I'll see you all pay for this." Rarity growled fueled by the sobs of Rainbow Dash near by. "Somehow... I wont let you get away with this." 

"R-Rarity... no..." Twilight watched on frightened of what the red dragon might do should Rarity anger it. Surprisingly he was calm though. 

"Don't want to answer? Fine, you can show me. I'll lay down here and you can show me how good a slut you are." Rarity still glared back in defiance.

"I'll die first!" She shouted up at him, Twilight watched on frightened and Rainbow Dash opening her eyes finally since her torture began.

"Rarity, don't die..." Rainbow Dash sniffled out as she dug into the dirt with her hooves from the pain.

"Fine then, you don't have to." The red dragon said looking past Twilight and Rainbow Dash. "I'll just cook up your little shrimpy dragon friend instead and eat him." Terror struck the girls at those words and Rarity grabbed his clawed hand with her hooves.

"Wait! Wait please don't hurt him! Please I beg of you! I'll do it... I'll do it..." She sobbed. "I'll do it just please don't hurt them any more." Rarity's confidence and strength was snuffed out at the thought of her friends being injured. "I'll do it..." The red dragon smiled an evil, fang filled grin as he laid onto his back for Rarity to begin. The other dragons actually stopped their own rape, letting the girls watch their friend surrender. 

Ashamed Rarity climbed over top of the red dragon and positioned herself at his waist. Directing herself she lowered her haunches down and felt him penetrate inside of her. She winced as she lowered her body down further fighting the pain of feeling the cock that was bigger than a pony could normally handle push into her. Half way down she stopped to catch her breath. The red dragon wasn't so kind though as he spanked her side. "Did I say you could stop? A good slut wouldn't stop." 

"Sorry..." Rarity apologized and it sounded like every bit of spirit she had was gone. Now pushing herself down all the way she let out little cries feeling it in her. "I can't... I can't do more..." 

"Then I will." The dragon grabbed Rarity by the back legs and began to thrust into her, Rarity using her front legs to balance herself and letting out a high pitched cry each time he pushed into her. She didn't try to fight it though, knowing what could happen to her friends if she did. 

"I want more of my little pony too." The fat dragon said as he pulled out of Rainbow Dash, Twilight able to see the blood on his cock from when he'd taken her virginity. Poor Rainbow Dash hadn't a moment to recover from her first time and she couldn't even fight back any longer, the rape stealing her bravery along with her innocence. The fat monster flipped Rainbow onto her back and held her down, looking at her face. "She's got eyes like gems. I like them." Without hesitation or care he plunged himself into her sore vagina once more, Rainbow Dash's cries never ceasing. 

"Hey, we should go all the way shouldn't we?" The purple dragon said to Twilight but she didn't give back a response, already dreading what would happen. "I really like you, so we should go all the way." Twilight was scared to say anything that might upset him. She felt he may be capable of doing something horrible to her if she tried to argue or fight back. Surprisingly he stood up and kept his tail on her horn, Twilight able to see his erection above her knowing that horrible thing would be violating her soon. She'd suffer along with her beloved friends. Twilight closed her eyes as her hind legs were grabbed and her bottom half was pulled up over her head in an uncomfortable position. It was going to hurt so much like this. 

"Twilight... Twilight be strong..." Rarity called out to her friend despite her own suffering. "Twilight listen to my voice." She tried but Twilight Sparkle started to breath faster with fear as the dragon was pushing his cock against her vagina. "Twilight.... uggh!" Rarity herself was already struggling as the red dragon wasn't letting up. His cock shoving into her hard. 

"Think I'm almost done here." He said casually at Rarity, spanking her hard and making her yelp. Twilight didn't hear anything else that may have been said. She was screaming as the dragon's cock pushed into her and took her virginity. From the upside down position it hurt so much and she could feel and see the blood dripping from between her legs as he took her. 

"I knew you'd love it." The purple dragon said as he began to thrust into her, Twilight never stopping with her cries as she matched Rainbow Dash now. It hurt so much more than she thought it would. His claws were digging into her skin and her tail hung limp from her haunches, her body violated. She couldn't even think clearly to use her magic now if she wanted to. She looked to the sky for help but there wasn't any there, just her tears and her voice crying out. 

"Help me." Rainbow Dash pleaded with no one, she didn't even seem to know where she was anymore. "Help me... help me." Twilight wanted to say the same, to reply to her but she couldn't find her voice to speak. He was so terribly rough. 

Rarity let out a cry as she shuddered, her body shaking as she slipped herself off the dragon's cock. There was a white liquid flowing from her nether regions and it seemed as if she finally satisfied him like he'd asked for. "Not bad, my little slut." Rarity couldn't even look at him with hate anymore, her body and spirit too beaten. "Looks like you finished first though out of your friends. Know what that means?" Rarity only stared as she became limp and laid on his stomach, too tired to move. "It means you have to keep me happy till they're done too." Rarity looked in a panic as she felt his still stiff cock starting to push against her again, this time in another opening other than her vagina. She couldn't take it anymore. 

"No! Spike! Spike help me! Spike please! Save me! Help me Pleeeeeease!" She wailed feeling the penetration about to happen and sure to injure her this time. Surprisingly though he stopped as there was a loud noise of what seemed like an explosion and a great green light. 

Rarity and the red dragon looked up to see that Rainbow Dash's attacker was no where to be seen. The young pegasus laid on the ground in a distraught state after she'd been miraculously saved. The pony and dragon watched confused as there was no sign of the fat brown dragon that had been attacking Rainbow just moments ago. Twilight's own wails of suffering were cut short as there was another explosion of green fire and the purple dragon disappeared, Twilight dropping to the grass roughly and curling up with tears in her eyes. "What the heck is going on!?" The red dragon jumped to his feet and Rarity tumbled off of him onto the grass. Amazingly Spike stood before him looking as angry as Rarity had ever seen him. There was a green glint to his eyes that reminded her of the day he'd grown to huge size and terrorized Ponyville. This time was different though, this look was filled with hate. His body seemed spikier than previously. Something in this moment had changed in him.

The red dragon roared and fired a blast of red flame at Spike, which surprisingly he overtook with a blast of his own green fire. The red dragon was engulfed quickly and disappeared shortly there after. Now it was just Spike and the ponies in the field of grass, broken and battered after their long ordeal. 

**********

In the Ponyville library Rarity watched the fire place crackle before her, still awake and unable to sleep after tonight's terrible ordeal. On her left side a passed out Rainbow Dash rested against her body, on her right Spike was sleeping in a similar way. After everything that had happened none of the girls wanted to go home and be alone tonight. Instead finding comfort in each other for their pain. 

Spike had taken it very hard, blaming himself for everything that had happened once he'd calmed down from his anger filled magical change. Rarity had to assure him that the actions of those monsters were not his fault and that he shouldn't feel the guilt but it didn't seem to soothe his heart any. Twilight had taken some time to come around, her violent rape leaving her very weak and fragile. With Rarity's help she managed to teleport them the distance back home. Rainbow Dash hadn't said a word. 

Now back in their home town Rarity watched the fires crackle wondering just what she would do now that this terrible thing had been brought upon all of them. Would they ever be the same? Rarity had been shamed, Twilight had been hurt badly and Rainbow Dash was a shadow of her original self. Rarity had found the strength to be there for her friends and was doing everything in her power not to think of the terrible acts done to her body. It was all that allowed her to stay strong. 

She heard soft hoof steps come down the stairs and looked back to the tired lavender unicorn. She was walking slowly with a scroll held with her magic. Twilight set the scroll on a near by table and approached Rarity, nuzzling her friend's face. "How are they?" 

"Rainbow Dash hasn't spoken still." She looked at their Rainbow haired friend and the sad look in her expression as she slept. Rainbow Dash was already younger than the both of them and a bit more immature, she couldn't imagine what kind of scars this would leave on the poor girl. "Spike fell asleep a while ago. He says he's fine but I think he hates himself. He still feels it was his fault." Twilight looked at the floor and nodded her head, still struggling with everything that had happened as well. 

"I understand, this happened after I let him go on this adventure after all. If anyone's to blame it's me." 

"Twilight don't say that, we know who's to blame. Thankfully they wont harm another pony after what Spike did to them." It was miraculous how the little dragon had managed to turn all three older creatures into ash with just his flames alone. His behavior similar to his last magical change. Clearly the purple dragon with the eyes like emeralds had something special about him. 

"Spike didn't kill them Rarity." Twilight corrected with a serious tone of voice. "Spike couldn't, at his size he could never manage to kill an adult dragon." Rarity blinked wondering what that meant.

"But... there was no trace of them. If Spike didn't burn them up then what happened to them?" 

"The same thing that happens to all my letters." Twilight looked out the window at the moon. "Although I think they'll have a much different fate than my letters to the princess do." Twilight watched the stars and Rarity could see the thoughts crossing her mind. Clearly whatever the princess would have in store for those monsters wouldn't be punishment enough for them. She still didn't feel sorry for any fate Celestia or Luna had in mind. 

"So where does that leave us?" Rarity asked and Twilight blinked her eyes and wiped some tears away with her front leg. She managed to look at Rarity. 

"I... I have a solution. It's not completely ethical of a spell for a unicorn to use but I think you'll agree there are certain situations that call for it." Twilight looked at Rarity seriously. "I'm going to erase our memories, and replace them with new ones." Rarity looked on surprised that such a thing was even possible. 

"Is... is that safe?" Twilight nodded to her friend and looked at the sleeping Rainbow Dash. 

"I thought it over carefully and decided this was the best option for all of us. I want to give Rainbow Dash her innocence back. I want to take this burden away from Spike. I don't want this pain, and I don't want you to have it either." She looked at Rarity with sad eyes. "Are you against it?" Rarity thought about it and shook her head. 

"No... no I think it is best. What about our injuries?" 

"I'll heal them. It's also a taboo spell being able to restore a mare's virginity but... desperate times." Twilight admitted then suddenly broke out into a sob. "Rarity I'm so sorry..." 

"Shhh... there there darling. Come here." Twilight came closer and Rarity nuzzled her, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "It's okay, the pain will go away. It will go away and we can be happy again." She kissed Twilight again and the lavender unicorn sniffed and stopped crying. 

"Thank you Rarity. You're a great friend." Twilight lifted her head and started the first part of her spell, Rarity feeling the tingling sensation in her loins as her body was repaired and healed and she became a virgin again. It was an odd sensation but it was much better than the lingering pain her rapist had brought upon her. "There... that's the first part. I've written a letter to the princess explaining our situation. If for any reason someone needs to know what happened tonight we can trust it with her." 

"Okay Twilight." Rarity looked to the sleeping Rainbow Dash and found she was happy this pain would be taken away. She then looked at Spike and hesitated. "Twilight... can I have a moment?" Twilight blinked and nodded, backing up from her. Rarity nudged the little dragon until he was roused from his sleep by Rarity's gaze.

"Oh... Rarity? Did you need something?" He rose waking up slowly, growing alert to the needs of his true love. Rarity just smiled at him and leaned in to kiss his lips, letting the contact linger despite the surprised stare she got from Twilight. 

"Spike, listen closely because I don't know when I'll be able to say this again." Spike was still recovering from the surprise kiss to be able to argue. "You're my hero. You're my sweet Spiky-Wikey and you're my love. If you were a pony I would have taken you for myself the moment I met you. As a dragon I'm still considering to steal you away one day." 

"Rarity..." Spike stood on amazed and she pulled him into a hug. 

"That's good. That's good." She closed her eyes in the embrace. "Now Twilight, you can do it now." The lavender unicorn nodded and walked up to join in the hug. There was a bright flash of light, and after that nothing was remembered by the three ponies and dragon of the night's terrible events. 

**********

The morning sun rose over Canterlot as it's princess watched the view from her personal garden, sipping a delicious tea and breathing in fresh air. She had a few scrolls laying before her on the table that had already been consulted. With the assurance of important matters attended she awaited her company to arrive. 

From the skies a beautiful alicorn glided down into the garden, her body a dark indigo and her mane like the stars of the waning evening itself. She approached the table calmly and sat opposite of Celestia. "Good morning dearest sister. How does this new day find you?"

"Formal as ever, Luna." Celestia smiled and as she addressed her dear sister. "Today finds me fair. Nothing is of the greatest state, nor the most depressing. A day to accomplish things." Celestia enjoyed satisfaction in her subjects but complacency wasn't a positive thing if it became too common. You should be encouraged to move and make corrections or build on achievements. "Your night went well?" 

"As well as my nights could be. I made my rounds to the cities to check on and address the affairs of our citizens. I've encountered no issues I am proud to say." It had taken some effort but Luna was starting to fall from her more formal and archaic Canterlot speech to become more relaxed and modern. It was easier for her around Celestia but she still found it difficult to relax before the subjects. Luna used her magic to pour herself some tea and sipped it, looking at the garden. "Sister, if I did not know better I'd say you've added some new works of art to the garden." 

"You noticed them? I got them just last night. I know it was sudden but it was an impulse decision and I feel it was the best one I could have made." Celestia looked over at the new stone statues in the garden that were placed near the entrances to the hedge maze. "How do you like them?" 

"They are... unique is the word I feel is best." Luna used her best judgement in expressing her feelings about Celestia's newest pieces of art. "However their theme is a bit more... melancholy and upsetting from your other pieces." 

"You think so?" Celestia poured herself another cup smiling contently. "I do believe that was the artist's intent. The three are a collection piece named 'Dragon's Tragedy', very unique indeed." Luna looked on the stone statues as they had expressions as if they were in great pain rather than the fearsome portrayal most art depicting dragons had. They seemed very life like and it was unsettling to her. 

"I'm afraid my being absent these past thousand years has made it difficult to appreciate the tastes of today's artists." Luna admitted as plainly but as formally as her nature allowed. Celestia was undisturbed by the comment though. 

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. That in mind I think many may share your opinion, Luna. Still this piece serves its purpose. That is enough for me." Luna felt it was an odd phrasing as Celestia rose from the table. "Shall I walk you to your quarters?" 

"A rest from last night's flight would be welcome." The royal sisters proceeded from the garden to the castle, their servants bowing to them as they passed. "May I ask how your pupil Twilight Sparkle is doing?" There was a moment of hesitation in Celestia's step but no one save Luna would have noticed it. 

"She is doing well. It appears her assistant Spike wanted to learn more about his heritage as a dragon and chose to join the great migration to find his answers." 

"A brave decision. The power of a dragon is fearsome and wild like the elements themselves. His journey had no troubles I hope." There was that hesitant step again but Celestia carried on as they walked.

"No, there was a short confrontation at the end of their journey against some young dragons but fortunately it ended with Twilight escaping with all of her friends before anything could happen. Spike even recovered a phoenix egg and is caring for it as his personal pet as we speak." Celestia nuzzled her sister affectionately which embarrassed Luna to have such actions performed in front of the castle servants. Her sister was still much more open than Luna was comfortable being. "If Spike has found himself a pet perhaps you should consider doing the same?" 

"Not many creatures favor the night." Luna stated dejectedly but it didn't phase Celestia. 

"Some do, you should consult your friend Fluttershy. She has many pets and may be able to find a fit for you. I'm sure Ponyville would be pleased to have you visit on a night other than a holiday regardless." 

"Perhaps." Luna said considering the thought. "I would like to see them again. Their company has helped us... I mean I, adjust to my new way of life. Still it warms me just to know they have managed to avoid any danger." 

"Yes... we should always be watching out for them." Celestia stated with what sounded like a hint of sadness to her voice.

"Tia?" Luna asked concerned but her elder sister shook her head. 

"It's nothing Luna. Rest, I'll see you again in the evening." The two sisters hugged each other briefly with their wings and Celestia stepped away from Luna's chambers, her mind heavy with thought. She proceeded to her own chambers where two scrolls sat on her personal desk, their seals broken having been read earlier. One from Spike to inform her of his findings and good news after their adventure. The other from Twilight Sparkle, written much earlier than her young dragon assistant's letter had been. "...we should have been watching out for them."


End file.
